hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 93 (2011)
Date × With × Palm (パーム×ト×デート, Pāmu × To × Dēto) is the 93rd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on August 18th, 2013. Overview The King and the Royal Guards siege the capital of East Gorteau. Gon and Palm go on a date while Killua watches over Gon from the shadows. Killua soon realizes a Chimera Ant is nearby and lures it away. It turns out to be Rammot. Summary The King walks on the Royal Palace grounds of the Republic of East Gorteau, with armed guards pointing guns at him. They are all quickly disposed of by him. Inside the palace, Ming Jol-ik enjoys a private dance from attractive women in cat costumes. The guards now dead, the King, accompanied by Shaiapouf, Menthuthuyoupi, and Neferpitou, enters the palace. Ming gets a call about the intruders, but ignores the threat. The Chimera Ants are met with even more guards, including a Nen-using soldier. Pitou informs the King of this, to which he replies that he already knows. With a single swipe of his tail, the King kills all of the soldiers, and he begins to feed off the Nen soldier. He is delighted, as it was the taste that he had been looking for all along. Pitou realizes that the King grows stronger with every Nen user that he eats. The group finally makes its way to the theatre, where Ming yells for incompetent guards to appear. Pouf explains that the word "King" is just a title and that anyone can be a King. This angers and confuses him, wondering how someone with no power can rule a country. In an instant, Meruem kills Ming and Pitou believes they can use him for their benefit, so he allows them to do whatever they wish with the corpse. The King likes the palace and wants to use the courtyard as a "Meat Plantation." Elsewhere, Gon and Killua return home with more demonic aura coming from the building than ever. Palm is all ready aware of their lose so the boys tread lightly. They open a door and Killua sees her stabbing a Gon dummy, with multiple other dummies around, stabbed and shredded as well. She turns her head, looking at them with blood red eyes, like peering into the pits of hell, the boys are frozen with fear. Gon has broken his promise of taking her to NGL, so in return, she makes him go on a date with her. Both boys are shocked, but Gon quickly agrees, shocking Killua even further. Killua questions her motives, but Palm begins giggling uncontrollably until she sees Killua trying to get Gon to reconsider. Palm wants to go right now, but Gon says not today since he has to train more. Palm doesn't understand and becomes furious, screaming he's trying to back out of their first date. Gon merely meant he wants to prepare for a proper date tomorrow and Palm agrees. Killua is very impressed and asks him if he's ever been on a date before. Gon has, with Mito and many women on fishing boats who would land on Whale Island. They taught Gon "lots of things..." Killua has never been on a date since he spent most of his life training as an assassin and then spent his time with Gon. This makes him remember Biscuit's order, to leave Gon since it'll just hold him back. Knuckle calls Gon and tells him they've found Kite. Gon asks how he is, with no answer. Finally, Knuckle says Kite is being controlled by the enemy, but Gon is confident he'll be okay. Knuckle also warns him about other Chimera Ants moving into other areas. Gon is thrilled to hear Kite is alive, but unaware of his current condition. Meanwhile, Cheetu strolls through Pata City, unabashed to his appearance. To him, it's just more food around. Gon gathers things for his date in the woods and Killua continues to fear enemy attack since Gon has no Nen powers at the moment. During the day, Cheetu has killed and eaten multiple people and now the cops have found him. They open fire, but Cheetu, faster than a speeding bullet, dodges the shots and removes the police officer's fingers. Later, Killua watches on the news about this incident and still remains cautious. The news anchor reports that the government wants the Hunter Association to get involved. The next day, Gon waits for Palm with Killua shadowing him from afar. Suddenly a beautiful woman walks up to Gon, whom he doesn't recognize at first, but realizes it's actually Palm, looking completely different. The two go to a whale show, an aquarium and for dessert, all while Killua "stalks" them, to protect Gon of course. Gon and Palm go to the woods, looking at different creatures and flowers, when finally they get to a tree. Killua begins to feel an Ant's presence in the air, unsure if he should tell them, he decides to handle it alone. Running through the woods, Killua sees a shadow following him. He finally stops and out comes Rammot, looking for revenge. Killua must fight him alone, knowing Gon has no powers. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc